


I Only Have Eyes For You

by rightonthelimit



Series: Superbat Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no one, nothing, more beautiful than you in this entire galaxy."</p><p>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**A/N:** I wrote this on my phone, lel. The amount of porny drabbles on the poor device is too damn high.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** "There is no one, nothing, more beautiful than you in this entire galaxy." PWP.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content, anal, pwp

**I Only Have Eyes For You**

"There is no one, _nothing_ , more beautiful than you in this entire galaxy."  
  
"Don't you - don't you ever stop talking?"  
  
Whatever Clark had been about to reply with got cut off with a moan instead, Bruce's hips rolling into Clark's, both naked and pressed together but still not close enough. They were both panting, out of breath, Bruce's forehead covered in sweat and Clark's lips at his throat.  
  
Clark's hips thrust up, deeper into Bruce, and he groaned. There was no point in digging his fingernails into Clark's skin but he did it anyway - the skin didn't give in at all and if his nails weren't so short and well-kept they would have broken off.  
  
"I love you so much, you're so perfect -"  The adorations kept falling off Clark's tongue like a broken prayer. His hair was messed up from where Bruce kept running his fingers through it, his mouth swollen. Bruce was close.  
  
But he was taking Clark over the edge with him.  
  
Bruce rode him harder, the chair creaking in protest. It would break soon, of this Bruce was certain. He couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
The slick slide of Clark inside of him, the wide stretch his stupidly large cock caused and the mumbled endearments were the only things he could focus on.  
  
Clark's grip on his hips became more painful and crushing now, but he didn't care. If anything he welcomed the bruises and any other evidence that this was real. That he really had someone in his life who he loved and who loved him in return with shameless abandon - someone who he didn't have to worry for, someone who was seen as nothing short of a God by most.  
  
"Bruce - Bruce," Clark whined urgently. The steady slap slap slap of their skin together was obscene and Bruce felt heat prickling on his face, his chest. He choked when Clark wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping him, hard and rough and nonsensical.  
  
And when Bruce came, it was all over Clark's hands, and dizzying. He felt Clark growl underneath him as he chased his own orgasm and when Clark finally finished he made sure he filled Bruce to the brim.  
  
Clark opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Bruce just pressed his hand over his lips and huffed. He never sat on Clark's lap like this and they should probably clean up right now but he just wanted to drift.  
  
When he woke up at some point in bed, he didn't have the will to be angry at having been carried. He just wrapped his arms around a snoring Clark and pulled him close.

 


End file.
